Supernatural Shorts
by gc.flash
Summary: A collection of short Supernatural stories (around 100-150 words) about hunts, romance, action, AU's, etc. Prompts are always welcome through reviews or private messaging.
1. Chapter 1: Cas' Secret

Summary: Cas' POV to keeping secrets from Dean. (6x20)

* * *

I didn't want to, but I had to. It was for their own good. Wasn't it?

What hurt the most was Dean's unyielding faith in me. Even when Sam and Bobby suspected my betrayal, Dean never once doubted my loyalty. Although it wasn't truly betrayal, was it?

In the end, they aren't the ones getting hurt, Raphael is. He deserves to die, and the only way to ensure his demise is to work with Crowley to find Purgatory.

Especially now, I can't doubt myself. My intentions are true, aren't they? One day, Dean will learn to forgive me. He will understand. He has to.

* * *

 **AN: New Supernatural Story! This will be a collection of short, 100-150 word stories updated hopefully a few times a week :) Requests and Prompts are welcome through reviews and PM's. I promise I'll try to get to all of them. Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2: Batman

Summary: Someone or something is messing with Dean.

* * *

"Dean, shouldn't we wait until we know what we're dealing with before we burst in guns blazing?"

"And wait for this thing to kill more people? No, thanks." Dean kicks the door off its hinges to find nothing out of the ordinary.

"Maybe we got the wrong location," Sam suggests.

"No, this has to be the place, I checked myself." Sam then let out a small chuckle, and Dean looks down to see his pants down to his ankles.

"Really, Dean? Batman boxers?" Sam snorts.

Pulling up his pants, he grumbles, "Never mention this to anyone, got it?"

"Whatever you say, Batman."

* * *

 **AN: Opinions? Prompts?**


	3. Chapter 3: New Years

Summary: Sam forces Dean to celebrate New Year's.

* * *

"What's the point of celebrating another dumb year rolling around?"

"Dude, come on, it's a tradition and we have to." Sam hands Dean a small noisemaker.

"What the hell are these for?" Dean asks, staring at the foreign object.

"You blow on them and they buzz," Sam says, rolling his eyes and switching on the TV, "Alright come on, the countdowns starting. 3! 2! 1! Happy New Year!"

"Whatever," Dean says, grabbing two beers from the fridge and tossing one to Sam.

"To another year of crazy," Sam toasts.

"To another year of crazy," Dean replies, clinking his bottle and taking a long swig of beer.

* * *

 **AN: Happy New Year! Prompts and opinions are welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4: Yes, Okay? Yes

Summary: Dean says yes to Michael and all hell breaks loose. (5x18)

 **Prompt by SpnLuver**

* * *

"Our father, who art in Heaven, hallowed be thy name-"

"You pray very loudly, you know?" Dean spins around to see Zachariah smiling with glee.

"You know why I'm here?" Dean asks, his voice cracking.

"I do! You'll have to come with me, I'm afraid."

"But-" Zachariah puts two fingers on Dean's forehead and they are whisked away to a fancy-looking room with a chandelier and a plate of burgers.

"Sit down, relax! Have a burger! We have a few moments before I call in Michael," Zachariah says, smiling widely.

"Why wait?" Deans replies, clear that he has given up.

Zach claps his hands, pleased and exclaims, "Love the enthusiasm! I do need to hear one little word from you before we get started, however."

"Yes, okay? Yes."

* * *

 **AN: This will be a multi part story so stay tuned! Prompts and opinions are welcome as always :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Yes, Okay? Yes pt 2

Summary: Cas is too late.

* * *

Cas being sent back to heaven by Dean could only mean one thing: He intended to say yes to Michael. Cas just had to get there before Dean did something he would regret.

"Our father, who art in Heaven, hallowed be thy name-" There. That had to be Dean reaching out to Zachariah. Cas transported himself from heaven to the place of the prayer.

The forced trip to heaven, however affected Castiel's powers and he ended up taking himself a block away from where Dean was. He only saw Zachariah and Dean a block away for a second before they were whisked away to God knows where.

"Dean!" Cas shouted, but he was already gone.

* * *

AN: Let me know how far you want me to take this, because I can take this all the way to the apocalypse or just end it here. Review and let me know!


End file.
